Various types of hearing aids are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a combination audio input and hearing aid kit including a hearing aid device. What has been further needed is an audio Y cable connector having a pair of upper ports and a lower port, a first audio cable having a proximal end selectively electrically coupled to the hearing aid device and a distal end selectively electrically coupled to a first of the pair of upper ports of the audio Y cable connector, and an earbud headphone selectively electrically coupled to a second of the pair of upper ports of the audio Y cable connector. Lastly, what has been needed is a second audio cable having a first end selectively electrically coupled to the lower port of the audio Y cable connector and a second end selectively electrically coupled to a remote electronic device. The combination audio input and hearing aid kit is thus uniquely structured to privatize hearing options for a hearing impaired person by allowing a wearer to directly connect a hearing aid device to a remote electronic device and an earbud headphone.